Sarcasm and Scars
by CrazyBoxHeadMan
Summary: "I didn't even know this girl, yet the threatening glances and the attempt at masking her face caused some curiosity to rise up inside of me." Noah meets a troubled girl, and he finds himself very curious about who she is. I still suck at summaries, but this is only my second story. Noah/Gwen


**DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own Total Drama or any of its characters? Nope, I do not!**

**Looks like CrazyBoxHeadMan is back for more, and I intend to make this a longer story than my first. I had a hard time to even think this chapter up, showing that I am in serious need of a large dose of creativity. So this is more Noah/Gwen, and I'll write about other couples soon, don't worry XP**

* * *

I groaned in annoyance as the hours crept by as slow as possible. Agitated at how slowly my work day was going, I cracked open another book to read through while I waited for more people to enter the store. I really despised this job, but my parents needed the extra money, especially with all the kids. My siblings that still lived with my parents obviously were not going to get anything done, and though I'm awfully lazy, at least being a cashier only requires me to know basic math and the ability to keep my sanity while sitting in a store for hours.

I flipped a page in my book, sitting back in the wooden chair somewhat uncomfortably. I shifted a bit, keeping my eyes on the pages. I continued polishing off a few more pages before I heard the angered customer shouting at me.

"I sure hope you're reading a book on how to not suck at being a cashier!" She snapped, tapping on the counter with her long black nails. I looked over the book, shrugging and letting out a yawn.

"I would if I cared." I yawned, standing up to serve her. "Though, maybe you should read one on patience, Ms. Happy."

"Well, I have to hurry home…" She blurted out nervously. I looked at the woman, or more accurately, girl that stood in front of me. Her tranquil expression turned to a more sour one. She glared at me, her onyx eyes piercing daggers through mine, as if she was ordering me to look away. My thoughts were confirmed when she raked her teal and black tresses into her pale face, obscuring the view of it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the gesture as I checked her items out. I told her the required amount of money, and she nervously handed it to me. I couldn't help but notice her teal sleeve rolled up slightly, no doubt by accident, and I noticed a few scars on her wrists. Suddenly her impatient nature mixed with the scars caused a wave of worry to take over me, but I wasn't sure why. I didn't even know this girl, yet the threatening glances and the attempt at masking her face caused some curiosity to rise up inside of me.

"…Have I seen you at school before?" She suddenly asked. I handed her the bags of items she checked out, and she grabbed them, still not noticing her sleeve rolling up.

"I doubt it, you've got too much hair over your eyes to do that." I replied, picking up my book again and reading through the pages.

"You're… Noah, president of my class, right? What's the "class president" doing working here?" She asked again. I raised my eyebrow at her last sentence and placed my book back down on the counter and nodded.

"Yes I am, and even though I am your almighty ruler I am low on cash." I replied monotonously, placing my book back onto the counter.

"That's not how presidency works." She replied, grinning a bit and pulling down her sleeve nervously, probably wondering if I had caught a glimpse of the scars on her arm.

"No, not really." I mumbled. "Name?"

"My name is Gwen... shouldn't you know that, almighty president?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never really cared, and this president needs his alone time, so perhaps you should leave before I call security." I said, picking my book back up and preparing to finally read it. "There are other people waiting, just like you were."

"You're kind of a dick." She grumbled, walking away from the counter of the small store. "I don't know why I even bothered."

"Touchy." I shot back in a teasing tone.

I watched her exit the room, resting my head on the counter. I watched as her hair bounced with each step, and how her hips swayed as she continued her tread toward the door. When the jingle informing me of her leave sounded, I let out a sigh.

"I don't know I bother, either…"

* * *

**Darn, it sort of sucks right now. It will get better… probably. I can't ensure anything. IT IS WAY TOO SHORT, but the next chapter will definitely be much longer, and I hope I can get that up soon! Sorry if anybody is OOC.**


End file.
